20 Ways For A Date To Go Wrong
by Demonddancer
Summary: SnoopyKid and DemondDancer's Guide: inspired by love failures and.....it just got out of hand. Read how dates can go wrong and what not to do or say! Ratings may varry but just for language....their relativly harmless but hysterical. Read if you dare!
1. More hair online

Jeh-kun: This is great a whole new story!

Lea-chan: *clear throat and looks directly into camera* RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!

Jeh-kun: now lea-chan that sounds ever so mean. What makes you think this will ever be so terrible.

Lea-chan: RUN!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED!!!

#1 Tell them they had more hair on-line

Rei had been Serena's maid of honor and she realized that she needed a date. Clicking add after add online to see a viable on-line site. She found Date or Hate a site that allows your cell phone to access nearby members and it text messages you, so it allows you to say date or hate and either meet at a nearby dinner or place of your choice because it would connect your cell phones.

Rei was feeling accomplished and walked down to the ice-cream parlor, when her phone started to ring. There was a picture of a tall man with a strong chin and sharp nose with brown eyes that was slightly covered with sandy brown hair. She smiled and texted him to meet him at The Crown sitting on the back booth.

When she arrived at the Crown there was a guy sitting there and he waved her over. She walked over to him and asked, "Are you this guy?"

The guy that she was talking to looked about forty, had a receding hair line, and the strong chin looked and pointed nose was looking like it had better days. The guy smirked and said, "That picture was taken a few years ago when I was in college."

Rei looked at her picture then at the guy in front of her then back at her cell phone. She couldn't speak, "The picture doesn't do you any justice sweet thing."

Rei felt her eye twitch and said to the guy, "Sorry but it looks like you had more hair online."

She turned and walked out without a backward glance.


	2. Movie Date

Lea-chan: For record if you read this story it will scare you emotionally

Jeh-kun: *in a southern accent* Why whatever do you mean dearest? I would never scare anyone. That was a very un-lady like thing to accuse.

Lea-chan: In the words of Captain Butler in Gone with the Wind 'Frankly dear I can give a damn'

# 2 let's see a movie, maybe I won't gag when I look at your face.

Lita had joined the same Date or Hate service that Rei had thinking that it might help her find someone.

As she received a text message that someone was interested in her she squealed with excitement receiving glares from the people in the library. The next text message was even more exciting he wanted to meet at the mall.

"Hello my name is Lita." She out stretched her hand and it just hung their as he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Let's see a movie, maybe I won't gag when I look at your face. You do seem to have a nice rack so at least that can distract me." He said with a devilish grin.

"Sure thing." Lita said with a glint in her eye. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. In that position she gripped his shoulder and fore-arm and flipped him so that he was face in the concert. She stepped on him and walked away.


	3. UGLY

Jeh-kun: (southern accent) My dearest Lea-Chan why would you ever accuse me of being anything but kindly.

Leh-chan*sigh* lose the accent

Jeh-kun: I'm just being little ol' me.

Lea-chan: This is getting annoying.

#3 Well I've dated Uglier

Mina was joining the Date or Hate service and to her surprise it worked. She was meeting a really handsome looking guy that could put Johnny Depp to shame. So she was waiting at the Starbucks in the mall. But then she was thinking about all the failing guys she has dated. They were either too dumb, too good looking, or ugly. She laughed as the one guy that tried to hit on her had a bad acne gone wrong, wheezing, and started to talk all about the medical problems he had ranging from hypochondrias to the even sickest disease.

"I might have had a premature Pregnancy. But then I miscarried." He finally said as Mina slammed her head on the table.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE A PREMATURE PREGNANCY OR A MISCARRIAGE!!!! YOU ARE A GUY!!! OR YOU SHOULD BE A GUY!!!!" Mina shouted. "THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT THIS DATE IS THAT YOU'RE REALLY HOT! AND I'VE DATED UGLIER!!!"


	4. 20 years and Three Feet

Lea-chan: How did you manage to live for as long as you have?

Jeh-kun: I am just that amazing that's how.

Lea-chan: And no one has decided to call that help ward?

Jeh-kun: not as far as I know of…then again who has the guts?

Lea-chan: Someone please call and save this innocent soul!

Jeh-kun: Who has an innocent soul anymore?

#4 You are 20 years and 3 feet too small for me

Amy sighed as she looked out the window of her apartment it was a blue clear day out. She held the activation number for the dating service that Mina, Lita and Rei had joined. They didn't tell her if it was any good….

She sent in her head shot and she sent in her name and number.

In the course of the next week she got a text message and the guy's picture came up and she shrugged, maybe this will be ok…

At the park bench there was a…little boy sitting there. Looking around she noticed that no one else was in the park. Her watched read the right time and she went over to the boy.

"Excuse me hun can you tell me if this person is here?" She showed him the picture and he laughed.

"You're Ami right yes I saw him…I'm here already." The boy smiled and Ami's eye twitched. Then the boy gave her a hug and said, "We are so going to be the best of friends!"

Ami released the little boy's hands and said, "Sorry honey but you are twenty years and three feet too small for me."

The little boy walked away feeling dejected and Ami felt guilty for having hurt his feelings…why did I listen to them in the first place.


	5. Hair Doo

#5 is that your real hair doo?

"I am going to kill who ever started this Date or Hate craze!!!" Amy shouted as she slammed her cell phone down on the table at The Crown.

"This really did suck!" Rei said also slamming the phone down.

"You guys had no luck too?" Mina asked coming in along with Lita.

"If you're talking about that fricking cell phone service then yes. I flipped my guy what does that tell you?" Lita asked as they sat down.

Throughout the whole time they were there they talked about their fails.

"Let's agree never to do that again. We can find our guys the old fashioned way." Rei said

"Agreed!" They cheered clicking their drinks…then all the phones went off.

"Let's look for kicks and grins," Mina suggested taking up hers.

The scouts looked at their phone…all had the same imainge and thir reaction was, 0.0

"Is that a toopay?" Amy asked.

"It's sliding off his head." Rei said in disgust.

"Lets say yes all at once." Lita said as they all pressed send which highlighted the date symbol and all four of them were connected to his line.

"Hi my name is Lenny, where are you at?" He asked.

"All of us lonely girls hand at the Crown, if you're man enough come on by." Mina said and hung up while they all burst into fits of laughter.

No sooner did they finish the toopay guy should up and at once the girls burst out with, "Is that your real hair doo?"


End file.
